


Hades becomes a Grandfather

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birth, F/M, Hades becomes a granddad, Hades is a happy god, M/M, Original Baby Character - Freeform, Persephone is there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Hades found out that Nico had his baby, when he met his granddaughter Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades becomes a Grandfather

Hades had been waiting months for this to happen. He was a god so time didn't really affect him to much until he either a=had stirred a child or when his son told him that he was pregnant. Hades hadn't see that coming he didn't think Nico would ever want kids of his own but he was foolish to think so. It was June 13 when Nico had gone into labor, he's been in labor for the pass six hours and Hades was getting worried. Persephone told him to calm himself he was just getting worked up. "Some mortals are in labor for a whole day sometimes" she said like it was suppose to make him feel any better about what was happening.He leaned into his throne as he looked over his domain. 

Would he bring his Grandchild down here to this? How would she be treated by the others? Nico and Hazel had just gotten excepted into their community. How would they feel about a child of Hades and a child of Hephaestus having a child them selves. She could be very powerful since she is a mix of two major gods. He stood and paced around the throne room as he thought over what could go wrong. Persephone looked at him with her soft green eyes. She had a smile on her face as she watched him pull his fingers though his hair.

She saw from the corner or eye she saw the form of a Iris message forming by her husband's throne. She got and puller him over and pushed him on to it as the message the face of his daughter had came up on the mist. She had her hair in a unkempt mess on her head and her shined with awe and love. Hades smiled at her as he asked, "Is she here?'

Hazel nodded as she told them where they were so they could visit the baby for their selves. Hades had a smile so bright on his face even Apollo would like away from it. He grabbed Persephone hand and shadow traveled them to the house in Italy had spent a year building. Hades had helped when it came to the money part of it. He had been very strict about making sure the foundation of the house was strong enough to last a hundred years from now. He slowly approached the house in small steps. When he got to the door he was hesitant to open for himself. He stood there for so long Persephone huffed and opened it and pushed him into the house. He looked around the soft colors of orange and browns that had covered the house with a few splashes of black here and there.

In the living room sitting on a couch on the left side of the room sat Nico with a bundle of blankets in his arms. He looked tired but very happy to see his father as he gave a white smile to him and his step mother. He motioned for Hades to walk closer to them as he did so. He sat next to his son and looked down at the little bundle and held his breath. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen in all his years. She had a yellow knitted hat on her Black Brownish curls. Her nose was a soft looking little button and her skin was that of father skin tone with the shiny of Nico's natural Italian glow. Her white onise had the words in black font "Anyone would kill for me" with a skull. Hades raised a eyebrow at that but let it slide for not. 

Nico must have noticed because he giggled and looked at hid father and held her out to him. Hades looked down at her and took her in with shaky hands and fixed her into his arms. He rubbed her cheek with his index finger and smiled as he grabbed onto his with a strong grip,

"Wow she going to be a strong one huh?" he let out a soft laugh. Nico had too as tears feel down his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. Hades looked at what his son had became and he couldn't be prouder of him. 

"What's her name" he asked.

"Maria Esperanza Di Angelo Valdez" Nico answered. 

"Quite a mouth full huh? Persephone why don't you hold her" he said to his wife. She looked at the baby as she picked her up and sat on the other couch and rocked her as she sang t her in Ancient Greece. Hades wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him in for a hug. Nico had gone stiff but relaxed as Hades Told him that he was proud of him. 

He smiled "Thanks dad"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it and tell me what you think of it. TIll Next time!


End file.
